Currently anesthesiologists may non-surgically implant a percutaneous versions of medical leads for spinal cord stimulation (SCS) with Touhy needles. Typically, percutaneous versions of medical leads have been various standard cylindrical styles rather than flattened paddle style leads, which tend to be surgically implanted by surgeons with the associated discomfort, expense and inconvenience of surgical procedures. Paddle-style leads, however, are at least perceived to be more stable in their location after implantation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,401 and EP Publication No. 1 048 270 discloses an apparatus for percutaneous implant of a paddle style lead in which a needle having a flattened cross section is used. U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,401 and EP 1 048 270 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, and particular note is made of the flattened needle, which may be used with certain exemplary embodiments of the medical lead disclosed herein.
There is a well-known need or desire for a paddle-style lead that can be implanted without performing a surgical procedure, such as a laminectomy or laminotomy.